The Volleyball Who Became a Missile
by StacyMcMissile
Summary: Kat was just an ordinary volleyball player starting 8th grade, except for one thing: She was starting at a new school. The odd girl out; until of course she encounters Finn McMissile's gang off friends. Soon she discovers her new friends are students like no other, who help her realize her volleyball skills can be useful for something else...
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! XD Okay, I'll explain why this wasn't on one of my polls. This is co-authored by my friend, Sara. My dA friends, some of you probably remember her. :3 Anyway, yup! Oh and again using the last name I came up with for Tombér. Go read my fanfic CHROME Academy if you haven't already or don't remember. x) Here we go! Hope y'all enjoy!**

"Leland, cut it out!" Finn McMissile exclaimed sitting up. His best friend, Leland Turbo had slept over at his house last night, and was bugging him to get out of bed.

"Finn, come on, we'll be late!"

"What do you mean, "late"?" Finn asked. "It's..." He said looking over at his alarm clock. "Blimey, we're going to be late!" He exclaimed jumping out of bed.

"Oui, figure that out so soon?" Their other friend, Tombér Culbuter said sarcastically. He visited London from Paris often and stayed with Finn when he did. In his mansion...

Finn's father was CHROME's best spy, the legendary Christopher McMissile. Of course they were sort of rich. But that aside...

Finn jumped out of bed, threw on jeans and a faded blue T-shirt and ran downstairs. Leland and Tombér followed at a slower pace, seeing how they were already dressed.

The three boys threw together some breakfast.

"Finn, where's your mom?" Leland asked.

"Work." Finn answered pouring cereal into a bowl.

"And dad lemme guess?"

"Work, if that's what you'll call it." Finn laughed.

"Hey, still a job." Leland said, chewing his last few spoons of cereal and throwing things into his backpack. Tombér was doing the same while Finn ran upstairs to brush his teeth.

"Okay, to the bus stop we go!" Leland declared and dragged Finn out the door a minute later.

...

"What? Sleepover at Finn's and you didn't invite me!?" Siddeley exclaimed fidgeting with the ends of his black T-shirt.

"Sid, it's a school night. You'd have kept us up all night." Finn rolled his eyes.

"You better invite me tonight..."

"No. Still a school night." Finn replied. "We need sleep the first few days of school."

"Speaking of the first day of school, how 'bout it, eh? Eighth grade! Time to be the oldest in the school!" Siddeley cheered.

"So, Finn, you up for the challenge?" Leland taunted.

"What challenge?" Finn asked.

"Oh, you know, asking Holley out before the end of the year?" Siddeley said.

"What!?" Finn exclaimed.

"Come on, it's OBVIOUS!" Leland laughed.

"As obvious as the way you stare at Jessica?" Finn replied. Leland stopped laughing and blushed.

"BURN!" Tombér laughed along with Siddeley.

"Hey, guys!" Piped up a female voice and the four boys turned to look. "What's so funny?" Holley asked walking over wearing her regular white blouse and purple skirt.

"Nothing, nothing..." Siddeley grinned.

Holley crossed her arms. "Come on, I hate it when you guys don't tell me stuff." She complained. "It's because I'm a girl, isn't it? I need to hang with my girlfriends more often..."

"Okay, okay," Finn volunteered. "They were laughing about how I wanted to invite you to sleep over at my house in addition to these oafs."

"What's so funny about that?" Holley giggled, lightly slapping Sid.

"I know, I mean we're all friends." Finn smiled.

"So, Holley, we were just talking about how we start eighth grade today." Leland grinned. "Excited?"

"Oh you have no idea." Holley laughed. "What about you?"

"All I can say is I can't wait for summer. We all know what happens summer after eighth grade for us." He grinned.

"Meh, not me." Tombér grumbled. "Back to home where I'm hiding from my father..."

"You always say that but never tell us why." Siddeley said and everyone looked at him questionably.

"I just... Don't like him..."

"You always say that... Anyway, look, here comes the bus!" Holley said.

Siddeley was first on. "To the back!" He declared running past the sixth and seventh graders that lived near them. The rest of them rolled their eyes and smiled. They all knew Siddeley had been waiting since sixth grade to be the rulers of the back.

"Sweetness!" He said plopping down in a seat.

"Gotta admit, it's awesome being the oldest students here." Leland smiled looking at the nervous sixth graders.

"First day of eighth grade." Holley declared taking out her phone and held it so she took a picture of everyone including herself.

**Alright! How ya like it so far? Sara's chapter is next! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Sara's chapter! Here's what she has to say: **

**Sara: Hello everyone! First off, thank you so much for reading my part of the colab story. I know your used to reading Stacky's awesome stories, so I really hope that you enjoyour colab story and both of our chapters. So, enough of this writer's note from me. Bye!**

**Stacy: No I didn't tell her to say my stories are awesome! XD Thanks buddy! Anyway, enjoy! Thanks for reviews! We're both busy with school so not replying to reviews today, for me, anyway, but next chapter Sara's replying to them. :D**

**!Kat belongs to Sara! :) **

I don't even know how I got pulled into this. I could be doing so many other things right now, like heading home to make sure I get some volleyball practice in. But, instead I somehow agreed to be here at cheerleading practice. Everyone knows how much I hate cheerleading! My friends pulled me here in order for me to "get out and see the world more" Excuse me, but I see the world just fine, thank you very mu-

"Hey, Kat. Come on, it's our turn to audition!"

"You know what; I just don't really want to do this. I'll stay and watch you though!"

"No, you're doing this with me!" Mandy told me, giving me the "Your deftinely not getting out of this" look

"Mandy, I already do volley-"I started to say as I got pulled off to the audition.

It wasn't until 5 until I got home, and dinner had already been eaten. I saw note on the table telling me that my parents had gone out to see a movie and would be back soon. I looked in the fridge for something to eat, but saw nothing to my liking. I headed to my room with my bottle of water, to start the little homework I had. As I approached my door, my phone chimed. I started to open my door and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I walked into my room and sat my water bottle down on my desk and put my bag on my desk chair. I had been outside for about an hour practicing my volleyball when I headed inside, due to this thing called nighttime. I checked my phone and saw a text from my mom saying that she and my dad had decided to get some dinner and would be coming home a little later. I let out small sigh and checked the time. I was used to this. Happens about once every week, but at least it gives me some time at home alone. Around 10, I hear my parents come in. My mom walks up the stairs to come see if I'm still awake.

"Hey, honey. You still awake?"

"Yeah, I just went to bed about a couple minutes ago."

"Well, I just wanted to let you know we're home."  
"Thank you."

"Your welcome, all ready for school tomorrow?"

"Hmm, what do you think?"

"Come on, it'll be great."

"Yeah, a new school. The odd girl out."

"C'mon sweet pea, I'm sure you'll do fine and you might even make some friends the first day!"

"Bus tomorrow morning, right?" Kat said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yes, bus." Her mother replied, sighing.

**THE END. Not really still more chapters to come...:) **

**Yeah it was short, (SORRY BUDDY D:) but cut her some slack, it's her first chapter. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Stacy: We're back!**

**Sara: Yayz!**

**Stacy: Glad everyone's enjoying it so far! Sara, since your chapter was last, you get to reply to the reviews! Yay! Excitement! :D**

**Guest: That's completey fine! Thanks for your advice, i'll make sure to split it up next time! :)**

**artsy0809: Haha, thank you so much! I'm glad you want more! :D**

**Big Fan of Lighting McQueen95: Thanks! We will as soon as we can! Glad your enjoying it :)**

**DancingKitKat: Thank you! (Btw, love the username:))**

**Nikki (AnotherRandomFangirl) : That's so cool! Glad your loving the chapter!**

**Stacy: Eeeeeeeeeenjoooooooyyyyy! **

"Grrrrrrr BLEEDIN' LOCK!" Siddeley yelled that morning violently shaking the lock on his locker, making a loud rattling noise against the metal locker. Alarmed sixth graders looked over at him while returning seventh and eighth graders gave an annoyed glance for a second then returned to their locks.

"SIDDELEY!" Finn yelled. Siddeley took a step to the side and pouted after he crossed his arms as Finn unlocked it for him. "There."

"Thanks..." Sid grumbled and proceeded putting his new books in his locker. Ever since 6th grade, Siddeley had ALWAYS had trouble with his lock.

Holley was leaning against the lockers off to the side of the boys', looking over a schedule.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Siddeley asked bouncing over and looking at the paper in her hands. "Oi, that's not our class schedule..."

"Nope! It's my own." Holley explained.

"Why do you need a-"

"You see, Sid," she interrupted. "Unlike you who will probably just slack off all year, I'm already planning high school and college."

"And by high school and college you mean..." Siddeley said.

"Well I obviously can't say it here, Siddeley." Holley rolled her eyes.

"I think you're over thinking this." Siddeley told her.

"Unlike you and Finn, some people don't have parents that secure their positions at CHROME." Holley rolled her eyes.

"You are totally and completely like Herminone. You know that?"

Holley stared at him in disgust.

"What?"

"And you're slacker like Ron."

The two stared at each other with horrified expressions before Siddeley slowly backed away from her.

...

"Math!" Holley sang. "Math is first." she grinned.

"Why do we have to be friends with this crazy person?" Tomber asked dully.

Finn elbowed him as they walked into the classroom.

"Why is it that we all have math together?" Leland asked. "It's weird."

"And all of us except Sid and Holley have Science together." Finn said.

Holley and Sid exchanged another horrified glance and took a step away from each other.

"Why are y-You know what, I don't even want to know." Tomber said.

"And gym. We all have gym together." Finn said, not watching where he was going. He turned back in front of him, only to see a girl do the same. They both skidded to a halt, and the girls math books went flying. Finn caught them.

"Sorry." She said.

"Perfectly fine." Finn said, handing her books back.

"Wow, that was a really good catch, do you play sports or something?" She laughed nervously.

"You could say that..." Finn smiled at Leland and Sid, who snickered.

"Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before." Leland said. The girl nodded.

"Why don't you sit by us, then?" Holley suggested smiling.

The girl smiled back. "Sure." She replied, sitting next to Holley.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kat." The girl replied.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Holley." Holley grinned. "The talented one is Finn, annoying one is Sid, polite one is Leland, and this treacherous lowlife is Tomber." She said pointing to each boy as she introduced them.

"Oi!" Siddeley and Tomber exclaimed.

"So where do you live?" Siddeley asked, immediately receiving the title of "stalker" from Holley.

"I'm not the stalker! Stalker Siddeley is!"

"Ignore him." Leland rolled his eyes.

"O...kay?" Kat laughed.

"Hey, did you move into that house with all the purple flowers out front?" Siddeley asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Guess." Siddeley grinned.

"Oi, if you live right by us, why weren't you on the bus this morning?" Finn asked.

Kat shrugged. "Felt like being driven the first day."

Holley opened her mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by the teacher starting class. _Later, then,_ she thought.

...

"English. Hehe, Tomber's worst subject." Siddeley grinned at Tomber.

"Why me? Why _me _with Siddeley?" He asked the ceiling.

"Oh, don't worry, Tomby-wheel, it ain't gonna be that bad." Siddeley said, still grinning, putting his arm around Tomber.

Tomber threw it off. "Stop calling me that!"

"Where are you lot going?" Siddeley asked.

"French." Holley and Finn said together.

"Why?! _Why?!_" Tomber asked the ceiling again.

"I'm going to science." Leland said. "What about you?" He asked Kat.

"I guess I'm going with you." She told him.

"Brilliant." He grinned.

"Allons-y, Finn!"

"Can't you wait until we're _in _the class room?"

"Non." She grinned. Finn sighed.

"_Why?!_" Tomber asked the ceiling yet again as Siddeley dragged him toward English.

**Poor Tomber. xD And yes... A DW reference... Okay, the allons-y, I HAD to. It's French so it works. XD **


End file.
